


Healing Ties

by HamilDuck



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hamliza, Mild Smut, Post-Affair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilDuck/pseuds/HamilDuck
Summary: It's been nearly half a year since the Pamphlet had been published and for the first time Alexander stands at the threshold of his and Eliza's room. Will she accept him or reject him?





	1. First Steps

The house was silent, all the children fast asleep in their own bedrooms again. Eliza sat in bed, flipping through her book by candlelight as footsteps approached the door, a knock on the doorframe.

"Eliza?"

The dark haired woman looked up to sigh softly at the arrival, setting the book down to fold her arms.

"Am I allowed inside?" Alexander asked carefully, standing just outside the doorway. Eliza stayed silent for a moment, looking away from her husband before nodding slowly. 

"I suppose." She said softly. 

The tired man walked into the master and gently sat beside his wife, his eyes not meeting hers just yet.

"I'm never going to stop saying sorry for what happened." He said quietly. "Nor do I suppose I will ever deserve your love or support ever again."

"I'm still hurt Alexander. I always will be. But I will forgive you. Because we have a family to restore, to protect and love. And I will do anything to keep that together." She looked over at him and gently turned his face to look at her. "Including forgiving an unforgivable act." 

She truly was too good for him, Alexander thought unhappily as he rested his forehead against hers. The two merely sat there in silence together, the room darkening with the dying light of the candle at mthe bed side.

"Go get changed Alexander, I will not have you ruin that suit tonight." She chided after a moment, pulling away to smile at the other. 

"Yes ma'am." He smiled back, kissing her cheek lightly, afraid of kissing anywhere else and causing her to send him away again. He slid out of bed to put on his nightclothes, hanging the green suit up in it's proper place in the closet. After that, he wandered back to bed sliding in under the covers, watching Eliza as she her book aside to blow out the candle. 

"Even by the moonlight you're just as stunning as you are in sunlight..." He whispered, unable to stop himself from praising the beauty before him.

Eliza gave him a look, settling to lay with her back to him, leaving a good chunk of space between the them. Doing so made it clear to him that she had indeed forgiven him (why else would she allow him back into bed with her) but her heart was still healing. 

This remained the same for the month following, as things slowly healed and went back to normal in the Hamilton household. After that month Alex found that with each good day that passed, Eliza eventually began to sleep closer and closer to him. So he ensure every day was a good one, leaving her a small vase of Forget-Me-Nots on her bedside table, helping the children with their lessons, arranging dinner and whatnot. And he found he actually liked it, helping around was actually something he enjoyed and that surprised him, as it was not usually a man's job. But Alex learned to overlook that, if this was how he could win back his wife and family after what he done, then so be it.

Eventually work became something he only did in the evenings and even so, his office door was wide open to the home. Allowing his children to run in and out as they pleased, allowing them and their mother into his mind, his heart, and his world entirely, something he had never truly done before. All this did not go unnoticed to Eliza, the woman truly impressed and touched at how much her husband had worked to change himself for the bettering of his family. 

She waited another month to fully see if Alex's changes would stick, and once she was sure they did she began to plan a special evening for them.


	2. Reap What You Sow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month has gone by and the Hamilton household is nearing the state it was before the affair, what does that entail for Alexander?

“Hey!! That’s my spot!”

“You got up!! Therefore you forfeited it!”

The family was relaxing in the parlor after a long day, Alexander in his large chair by the fire, Eliza in her daintier chair, and the children scattered about the room. John, the youngest at three, was playing with his wooden train with his six year old brother James. Alex at eight years, was sitting by his father and flipping through his book on birds. The eldest, Philip who had just turned twelve and his ten year old sister Angelica, were fighting over their favorite spot on the couch, the cushion nearest to the roaring fireplace.  
_  
“Stop it you two!” Eliza sighed, glancing up from her sewing with a exasperated expression. “You must behave or else you will not be going upstate to see Grandpa!”

They both froze, not wanting to spoil their chance to spend the weekend at their Grandfather’s large estate in Albany. Philip Schuyler absolutely adored to spoil his grandchildren, especially with expensive chocolates and exquisite pastries.

“Upstate?” Alexander furrowed his brow. “I wasn’t made aware of this trip.”

“Because you aren’t going.” Eliza smiled. “Nor am I. It’s just the children who are going, Amelia is taking them for the weekend.” Amelia was the children’s nanny, a lovely older woman who adored the Hamilton children as if they were as her own.

“Is that so?” Alex cocked an eyebrow. “Well it has been some time since they’ve seen Grandpa…”

His wife nodded, standing up to usher the children into a group before her. 

“So what are the rules while you are away from Mommy?” She asked the young children.

“No misbehaving. So no fighting, pushing, playing pranks or making faces at the table.” Philip sighed.

“Eat all of our dinner and help the maids clear the table.” Angie smiled.

“Practice our studies and our writing.” Alex nodded.

“Don’t go anywhere alone and always have a buddy.” James said with John’s hand already in his own.

“Ands sway ow-er pwayers at nwight.” John chirped proudly, the toddler still iffy on his speaking skills.

“That’s my darlings!” Eliza clapped, looking up to nod at the servants who were carrying the children’s luggage to the carriage. “Best be going! Can’t keep Grandpa waiting hm?”

“Come along my angels!” Amelia called from the front door. “Auntie Amelia has some treats for the ride!”

Eliza chuckled as the children gasped, hurriedly saying their goodbyes to their parents before rushing off towards Amelia’s voice.

“Say treats and they go a running.” Alex chuckled. “Best save that to memory, hm?” 

“Oh I learned that trick ages ago.” Eliza smiled, walking back over to sit in her chair again.

“So why the sudden trip?” The other set his book aside, leaning forward so his forearms rested on his upper thighs, his eyes on his wife who sat across from him. “You’ve been so protective of the children as of late, rarely letting them out of your sight.”

“I thought it would be nice to have the weekend to ourselves.” She responded, picking up her sewing again.

“Or perhaps you’re too worried to leave me alone again.”

Eliza sighed and looked up.

“Not at all, Alexander.” She set the blanket she was working on down onto her lap. "Not at all, I simply wanted to do something nice…you’ve been so good to us lately and I thought it best to address that.”

He rose a brow.

“I’m simply behaving as I should have been, as a husband and a father.”

“Even so.” Eliza set the fabric aside and smiled at him. “I believe good behavior should be rewarded, just as God would wish it to be.”

“And how would that be?”

She chuckled and stood up, walking over to the door of the parlor and waving to someone. A maid hurried in with a silver tray of cheese and bread, holding a bottle of wine in her other hand. She smiled and set the tray down and the wine in a bowl of ice. She nodded to Eliza and hurried back off into the home, closing the door behind her.

“A dinner to ourselves by the fire.” Eliza picked up the wine and poured a glass.

Alexander felt a smile spread onto his face and he nodded, taking pillows and a blanket and making them a soft nest in front of the wooden fireplace. “You are absolutely an angel, did you know that?

“I did.” She nodded proudly, handing him the glass and pouring herself one as well. “Grab the tray?”

He nodded, gently taking the item and setting it in the middle of their setup.

Eliza gently placed herself beside her husband, her blue skirts pooling about her. She sipped the wine she held before leaning softly against the other.

This was going to be a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, Surprise, this will have at least one more chapter XD I was only planning for two!


End file.
